


A Different Perspective

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Power Rangers endure more than their fair share of bizarre and dangerous shenanigans; Trini is lucky enough to escape most of them, but what does she think of her friends' misadventures? A collection of one-shots. First up: Missing Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective

She is no physicist, no science expert like Billy, but Trini knows that screwing around with dimensions isn't generally a good idea. If there is one thing she has never liked about being a Power Ranger, it is this. The teleportation is strange, but handy. But the fact that their enemies come from different dimensions - and have no qualms about accessing these unreachable places or throwing unsuspecting people into them - frightens her in ways that giant monsters, alien magic, and futuristic weaponry never could.

Give her a monster any day - something she can see, something she can fight and struggle with and emerge from battle victorious. You can't argue with science, not really. It's not the same as beating a monster or taking down an opponent in a martial arts tournament. Dimensional science is not the same at all, and it's scarier by far because not even Billy or Zordon has the technology to access these alternate places unless Zedd provides a link.

She's seen her friends kidnapped and transported to dimensions like this before, she's even been there herself in the past. But this time is different. Before, they were always united. They, the Power Rangers. They had always worked together as a team to save the one of their number that had been made a target. But this time, Zedd is up to something far more sinister than usual. This time, they are bait in a trap.

Zedd's using all of them against Jason... in the aftermath of Tommy losing his Green Ranger powers forever. He's threatening to do the same to them as Rita did to Tommy with the green candle, and it terrifies her. And not just because it means she might not be the Yellow Ranger again after today, or that Goldar might actually kill her and her friends... but because she's been friends with Jason too long not to know the force of his anger. What frightens her is that Jason might not be able to save them. If he lets his anger blind him, they might all be lost, including him.

Ordinarily, Trini isn't really one to believe that prayers and thoughts can influence the actions of others; now, as she huddles in Zedd's cell with the others, powerless to do anything but watch as her candle burns to a puddle of useless melted wax, she wishes Jason could hear her thoughts. _Don't do anything in anger that you might regret later. We can hang on long enough for you to save us._

Watching Kimberly and the others struggle and cry out loud for Jason's help, as if the dimension shift hasn't blocked their communication with the Command Center or the Red Ranger: _Just hurry._

It feels like eternity, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. Anything would be better than the interminable waiting, than having to listen to Goldar gloat, than feeling the ever-growing pain as the candles burn low and the strain on their powers becomes greater and greater. Here in Zedd's dimension of doom, the Rangers have no way of knowing what is going on back in Angel Grove, or how Jason is faring against whatever horror Zedd has undoubtedly thrown his way.

All they can do is wait and watch and suffer.

And hope.

But as time slips by, pain rearing up to take its place, hope becomes something ephemeral and slippery - too difficult to hold onto. Their candles are growing smaller at an alarming rate. When they are gone, there will be no hope left, but for now it endures, somehow. Trini clings to it like a drowning man to a life preserver; she tries to keep her mind on all the times Jason has been there for her and the others before - how many times, exactly, has he saved them from monsters, and themselves? - but feels it slipping slowly but steadily out of her grasp with each moment that passes.

She is strong, but not that strong.

Goldar isn't helping. "In a few moments, the Power Rangers will be history, and the world will belong to Lord Zedd!"

Trini wonders with a sense of taut, furious irritation if Goldar would like what would happen if the door to this cage were suddenly to open. Pain or no, the Rangers would beat him to a pulp. Or at least, she is pretty sure they would like to, if only to make him shut up.

Kimberly, clinging stubbornly to the bars at the front of the cell, puts voice to the question on each Ranger's mind: "Jason, where are you?"

"The Red Ranger can't save you this time," Goldar sneers in response, his mouth curved into a wicked grin that bares long fangs. It stings, this truth. They know as well as Goldar does that they don't have much time left.

"Think again, Goldar!" In a flash of red light, Jason is through the portal and leaping headlong into battle. His movements are powerful and precise, tense, almost but not quite belying his anger. He and Goldar are evenly matched. If he can keep his head - and Goldar keeps on thinking he's already won - Jason can win this battle.

Trini fights against lingering doubt. Jason can win, and will.

The burning power candles are no less agonizing than they were a moment ago, but with an end in sight the pain and weakness become suddenly bearable. Trini leans back against the wall, doing her best to meditate rather than writhe about like her friends; she tells herself firmly that she doesn't need to watch. She would cheer Jason on anyway, but she hasn't got the energy.

So she leans back against the cell wall and breathes. And this time, when she closes her eyes... She can feel it. The Power. All of a sudden, she is intimately aware of that golden spark within her that is her Power... It seems cruel that she should finally be so aware of its presence - of how this precious, shining thing within her is what makes her the Yellow Ranger - only to watch helplessly as it gutters and fades into an inevitable nothing.

 _How did Tommy get through this alone_?

"Give me your Power Coins." Jason's voice seems distant and far away, coming to her slowly, along with the realization that Goldar is defeated and the cell door is open.

She would much rather keep her focus inward, would prefer to keep her mental grip firmly on the Power within her while it is still hers, but she manages to obey. With the candles almost gone, it's getting harder and harder for her to bring her mind back to the outside world; it would be so much easier just to let all of that go... She wonders what it's like for the others, if they are feeling the same things as she or if their experiences are unique.

"- please be quick -"

"- I can't hold on -"

"-I've got an idea -"

Trini catches only snippets of conversation as the situation comes to a head, but it seems somehow unimportant compared to the change she feels within herself. Without her Power Coin, the golden-yellow spark has dimmed until she can barely feel it. _No, don't go!_

There is a flash of multi-colored light and suddenly they are free of the candles' influence, their powers restored in full. Trini feels the spark inside her grow again, filling up the void left by its absence and spreading through every part of her. And though her awareness of it fades to a gentle sense of rightness, she knows she won't forget it. She is at peace - whole and strong again - and ready to take on anything.

Whatever Jason did, it worked. It's really only a matter of course. After all, this is Jason. He would never let them down. She's not even sure he is capable of disappointing her - much less any of the others - although he will deny it and tell them he failed Tommy when he failed to get the green candle from Goldar. (And he'll be wrong, for all that no matter how hard she tries she will never convince him of that.)

The four captive Rangers take their Power Coins back from Jason and rush through the portal. With Goldar gone, there's no doubt that they only have a short window of time in which to escape before the way back to earth is closed forever. Leaping through the portal, the once-strange and alarming sensation of teleportation surrounds Trini like the embrace of an old friend. But as soon as they land in the Command Center, she knows something is wrong: Jason isn't with them. "Where's Jason?" she asks, peering around to make sure she didn't just miss him. He was right behind them... and now he's not.

"What if he didn't make it?" Kimberly's voice is filled with the terror Trini refuses to let show.

"The portal to Zedd's dimension has now closed," Zordon tells them, "In order to ensure your safety, Jason took the risk of being trapped."

It's not really an answer, and it makes Trini queasy with nervousness. When she and the others were prisoners, she was able to keep her fear contained. But this... this strains her will to the breaking point. _Zordon, don't say things like that. Jason can't be trapped in Zedd's dimension. He won't fail us. He's_ Jason _. He would never let us down._

A quieter voice, which she stubbornly pretends isn't there, adds, I don't know what I would do if we lost Jason.

The tension lingers for a long time, a mere moment drawn out for what seems like an eternity of waiting. The rush of air expelled by teleportation hits them only an instant before Jason's cheerful - and frustratingly nonchalant - announcement of his presence. "Hi, guys."

For an instant, Trini forgets herself amidst a flood of joy and relief and throws her arms around him. She only realizes mid-hug that she is usually much more reserved than this, leaving hysterics and random outbursts to Kimberly. Then she decides that it doesn't matter, because Jason's _alive_. "Jason!"

He gives her a good squeeze - warm and strong and _solid_ and definitely alive, still with them - before greeting the other Rangers in turn. Zordon congratulates them on their success and Alpha 5 cheers; the five Power Rangers take a moment to celebrate the fact that they are all still alive, that this strange little family of theirs has come through this latest trial together. Their battles may be far from over, but for now, at least, everything is as it should be.

Trini takes a deep breath, breathes it back out. After the terror of the day, it's a relief to let go of all the fear and pain. She feels the strength of the power within her, dormant now but ready for when she needs it; she knows the others share the same feeling, the same strength. And she knows that no matter what Zedd throws at them next, they will be able to handle it. _We're going to be okay._


End file.
